Swimming
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup misses the things he used to be able to do without any help.


He missed it. He missed everything. He missed swimming, running, walking without any help. But mostly he missed swimming. Since he now had prosthetic, he would never be able to to any of those things without help. The boy sighed softly, he sat there next to the pond swirling a little stick around in the water. It was a nice summer day in Berk, and he wished he could swim now. But Toothless would not allow him to do it by himself the dragon was very overprotective, Hiccup had been learning Dragonese and could now speak to his Night Fury.

Hiccup sighed softly. He looked at the water and then at the Night Fury who was napping under the tree. He was going to do it, he was going to try and swim he knew that the heavy metal prothetic would drag him down but he still wanted to try.

Carefully he stood up and walked to the edge of the pond and took a breath before jumping in making a big splash.

Toothless's head shot up at the noise he looked to where Hiccup was sitting and panicked when he saw that he had jumped into the water.

The dragon shot up and ran toward the pond.

**"Hiccup!" **the dragon screamed.

Hiccup was struggling under the water. He moved his arms trying to get to the surface. He stuggled and got to the surface and coughed spitting out water, he screamed for the dragon.

"TOOTHLESS HELP!" He screamed before he was dragged down to the bottom of the pond.

Toothless jumped into the water, and before Hiccup blacked out he saw Toothless swimming towards him.

Hiccup woke hearing Toothless's voice yelling at him to try and wake him up.

Hiccup gasped and coughed up water, he sat up shakingly and looked at the dragon whos eyes were full of concern, anger, and worry.

**"Hiccup!" **he said sternly. **"What were you thinking? you know you can't swim without help. I can't believe you would be stupid enough to do that! what if I hadn't been there? you would've drowned.**

Hiccup sighed. "I..I.I'm sorry Toothless, I d-didn't mean to..I mean.." he stuttered. Hiccup sighed again.

"Toothless, I just miss being able to swim and run and walk without help. I just wanted to do something on my own for once."

Toothless looked at him, his eyes full of guilt.

**"Hiccup," **he said softly.** I'm so sorry. I know you miss being able to do all that. It's my fault that you can't, if I hadn't grabbed you like that you wouldn't be this way. I'm so sorry Hiccup."**

Hiccup couldn't help it. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Toothless" he began his voice beginning to break. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't done that I wouldn't be here right now, you saved me that day Toothless. You saved me from death and it means so much to me bud. I love you Toothless you're my best friend."

Hiccup was now sobbing softly. He wrapped his arms around the dragons neck hugging him tightly.

Toothless noticed he was crying, and quickly wrapped his strong black wings around him for comfort.

**"Hiccup, please don't cry it's okay" **he said softly. **"I love you too my friend."**

Hiccup hugged him even tighter, still sobbing softly.

Toothless sighed, he felt so guilty that Hiccup was missing the things he can no longer do without help. He wished he could help the boy and do something about it. But what could he do? He was just a dragon, he sighed and looked over to his human hatchling. He smiled at him.

**"Hiccup," **he said. **"If you want to swim, then lets swim.**

Hiccup looked at him, confusion in his eyes. And before he knew it Toothless had snagged his teeth into the collar of his green shirt, and carried him to the pond.

"Whoe Toothless what are you doing?" he cried out.

Toothless jumped into the water with Hiccup still in his mouth. He then wrapped his arms around the boys waist.

Hiccup yelped in suprise. Toothless was holding him tightly, and was using his hine legs to swim. Hiccup smiled, he undertood now Toothless was helping him swim.

He smiled and Toothless ducked down underwater still holding onto Hiccup, swimming underwater Toothless then jumped out of the water.

Hiccup coughed as Toothless sat him down, then he smiled at Toothless.

**"Feeling better?" **Toothless asked him.

Hiccup smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around the dragons neck.

"You bet I am" he said. "Thanks buddy."

Toothless smiled at him with his usual gummy smile.

**"Anytime" **he replied to him.

Hiccup smiled standing up, and hugged the dragon again. Toothless purred and wrapped his wings around him.

"Lets go home" he said.

Toothless smiled and Hiccup jumped on his back and they launched into the sky.

Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless went higher.

Well this is something I made a long time ago lol I hope ya'll enjoyed ;) R7R plz! also still working on the sequel to Hiccup's New Life sorry it's taking me so long :)


End file.
